


Touch

by Unlawful Bug (Inkkerfuffle)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkerfuffle/pseuds/Unlawful%20Bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship is made out of a series of Firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His

**His.**

Adrien laid back on the chaise, watching as Marinette worked on her computer. He knew well enough not to interrupt her when she was  _this_ focused, so he simply lounged on the pink chaise inside of her bedroom. Soft music filled the bedroom, and they were the only sounds other than the soft tapping of keys as she continued her tasks.

Soon enough, she had finished her work, and stretched from her seat by the computer, a feminine sigh escaping her lips. Adrien’s eyes watched her as she finally pushed away from the desk and walked towards him, and he extended his hand as she neared him. Blue eyes twinkling, the perfect company for a perfect smile gazed at him, as Marinette took his hand, briefly kissing his lips before crawling towards him. Adrien scooted, sitting back up again as Marinette got comfortable on his lap. A content smile took over his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, fingers sliding on the belt loops of her jeans.

“Sorry” she said, “Did you get too bored?” she asked, her voice playful as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, pressing a kiss on her covered shoulder before answering “Not bored  _now.”_

She laughed, the sound fresh and airy, it reminded him of  _spring._ “Well, I’m all yours now,” she said, kissing the corner of his mouth softly.

“Weren’t you mine before?” he asked, one eyebrow rising playfully.

“Always.” she said, kissing him her lips stretching into a smile as she felt his arms tighten around her, “Well, you have my undivided attention _now_ , how’s that?”  

“Much better.”

She laughed, soft he let a couple of seconds pass in a comfortable silence, before speaking up, “When are you leaving?” she asked, pursuing her lips, “do you have to go home earlier?”

He shook his head, “Nah, my driver is picking me up from here and then straight to the airport. I told Nathalie we’re having dinner with your parents before I leave”

Her expression brightened, and he found he could melt, “Really?” she asked, her fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt, “then you’re going to have to come in through the  _front door_  in a little while…”

Well, it was the truth. While Marinette’s parents had no issue with them spending time in her room, now that they were actually a couple, they had instituted an _open door_ (open hatch?) policy. But then again, that policy was for _Adrien;_ a certain masked hero could _easily_ drop in from Marinette’s balcony. They needed to never find out about that though.

“In a little while?” he asked, his expression curious and hopeful

"Well,” she said, her fingers trailing softly on the back of his neck “I’m not going to see you for almost a week you know…”

“Four days.” he reminded her.

“ _Almost_  a week. _”_ she reiterated, a mischievous glint on her eyes as she leaned over, placing soft kisses on the underside of his jaw.

Adrien closed his eyes, his grip on her waist tightening, “Almost.” he conceded, feeling her smile against his skin before he pushed her down on the chaise; her back hitting the cushions with a light thud. He crawled over her, a lazy smile on his face “and you were on the computer,” he said, his tone vaguely accusing as his fingers worked on her hair, getting rid of the hair ties, willing her dark hair free. Once he succeeded, he ran his fingers through her hair, fanning it out around her. Much better.

“I was trying to make it up to you” she pointed out.

“I know. I plan on  _letting_  you” he said, his face hovering above hers, a feline grin lighting up his features.

“Good” she said, pulling him down for a kiss, her fingers sliding until they rested against the back of his neck, keeping him close to her as she finally kissed him like she’d wanted to for all of today. He didn’t resist, in fact he never did, meeting her halfway as he ran his tongue over her lips, earning a soft gasp before she’s kissing him back with as much fervor as he was.  

There was an instant urgency, since they rarely had enough time alone, and now they had the looming deadline of not only the fact that her parents were downstairs, and expecting Adrien to arrive through their  front door soon, but they also had the unmoving deadline of his driver, who was going to take him to the airport later tonight.

 It didn’t matter. It never took them long to find a rhythm. He found that his temperature was quick to rise when it came to Marinette. Adrien felt around, his hand reaching for her knee, trailing down her thigh and hitching it up over his hip, relishing in the fact that his body was flush against hers. His hips moved against hers, and a low moan spilled out of his lips.

Her back arched and Marinette panted, exposing a pale throat to him, and Adrien didn’t waste the opportunity, kissing his way down her throat, alternating soft bites with languid licks. Her legs tightened around his hips and her fingers began searching under the hem of his shirt. She needed skin, needed to feel his warmth closer to her. Playful fingers snuck under his shirt, tracing the muscles on his back, before she finally decided to ask, “off?” her voice was low, huskier than usual as she looked up at him, lips parted and heavy lidded eyes. 

There was no need to ask him _twice._ Adrien pushed himself up, sitting between her parted legs and reached to the collar of his shirt with one hand, making a quick job of pulling it off of his body and tossing it away. He did not miss the way Marinette’s eyes followed his movements, pupils blown wide with want, and it was a look he was sure he’d never grow tired of.

“Come back here,” she said, a playful smile on her face as she reached for him. He obliged immediately, and her hands burned a path on his skin, as she traced every muscle she could, pressing him closer against her, fingernails dragging lightly against his skin, eliciting a shudder from him. Evidently pleased with herself, Marinette began kissing down the side of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed when her lips reached his collarbone, where she worried herself alternating soft sucks and playful licks.

His hands slid from her hips to her waist, fingers inching under the hem of her shirt, but not daring anything more right now. Adrien realized, mournfully, that they were reaching their usual breaking point. This was when either one of them would usually break apart, heart racing and absolutely breathless, knowing they were toeing that unspoken line they’d set for themselves. He wanted her; oh _how he wanted her_ , but he wasn’t going to push any more than she was willing to give.

So when he felt Marinette’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him away with a light pressure, he groaned and kissed her one last time, giving her lips one last lick, before regretfully pulling away, back into a sitting position; ready to try and lower his heartbeat back into a normal rhythm.

He didn’t expect her to follow.

Marinette sat up with him, her eyes were two swirling storms of wicked ideas. He looked at her with curious green eyes, as she crawled towards him and straddled his lap, her arms lacing around his neck. The blue eyed girl pressed her lips against Adrien’s, briefly licking his lower lip before she whispered “I don't want to stop yet... if you want..."

Honestly, she could lead him straight to hell and he’d follow her willingly, and he’d even hold the door open for her.

Adrien leaned against the back of the seat, holding her tightly in place as he got comfortable, and then his hands began sliding up from her thighs slowly, to her hips, and under her shirt, hiking it up so he could finally  _feel_  her skin; wondering if he could dare the question he wanted to ask.

She halted him, her finger poised on his lips to stop him. “Wait” she said, breaking away from him a little, biting her lower lip nervously, and still straddling his lap. She gave him a look that he couldn’t quite decipher, pupils blown wide with lust and a bashful look on her face, and Adrien wasn’t sure just _why_ that was so enticing, but all rational thought was erased from his mind as she reached for the hem of her own shirt and whipped it over her head, tossing it off on the floor.

Oh.  _fuck him._

If this was her ‘making it up to him’; he was glad to be ignored for hours, if it meant getting her like this, half naked on his lap, with azure eyes glinting with promises of sin. He could only guess what the look on his face was, but he figured that it satisfied her, judging by the smile that played across her pretty features.

That wouldn’t do. He _needed_ her to be as incoherent as he felt.

His mouth attached itself to her neck; biting, sucking, licking the skin, feeding off the pants that escaped her mouth. His hands attached themselves to her ribcage, holding her steady for him to suck and kiss down her sternum. He kissed the swell of her breast, placing open mouthed kisses against the supple flesh, and he felt her pleased hum vibrate against his lips.

More. He wanted  _more._

He returned to her lips, kissing her hungrily as she writhed on his lap, her hands tangling on his hair, tugging, pulling, and pressing him  _closer to her_. He couldn’t get enough. Just the simple feel of her skin, her actual skin against his bare chest was enough to make his senses go into overdrive; and the fact that she was holding on to him with as much want as he felt was enough to drive him absolutely insane. 

Adrien’s finger hooked on the strap of her bra, sliding it off her shoulder slowly, breaking away from her lips to let his follow the path that the strap left; going down and down, waiting for any sign that this was too much. Marinette, apparently didn’t think so, as she grabbed his hand, and pressed it against her breast, pressing against him eagerly.

Her hips bucked against his, the movement exerting delicious pressure against his hardening cock. “Haah” he panted, gripping her hips again, and moving them against his again. She got the hint, and continued grinding against him, eventually finding a rhythm that satisfied them both, her movements getting him harder than he’d ever risked being around her.

Her nipple hardened against his palm, he could feel it from underneath the fabric of her bra; but he wanted more; he wanted her to be as worked up as he was, so he hooked his index finger on the bra’s cup, and pulled it down, freeing one rosy breast from its satiny prison. His hands gripped her ribcage again, and while her back was arched, her torso was like an offering to him, and one he was glad to take, and he closed his lips against her nipple, moaning against her flesh as her hips bucked wildly, throwing her completely off her previous rhythm.

Her hands flew to the sides of his face, and she pulled back to her lips, kissing him like he was her lifeline, her tongue exploring his mouth as her hips rolled against his “Adrien…” she moaned against his lips and the sound of his name falling from her lips like that, so _primal_ and so _wanting_ surged through his system like an electric shock.

“Princess” he whispered, his voice hoarse against her bruised lips “We need to…” he was interrupted by the moan that escaped his lips, as her hips ground into his again shamelessly. His self-control was hanging on by a thread and she was not helping. If she kept this up, he was going to come in his pants and lose his dignity forever. They’d already crossed their usual threshold, so Adrien was at loss of what to do; despite every instinct in his body telling him to go,  _take her._

“I’m  _so close”_ she said, her voice a frustrated mewl. Adrien’s green eyes widened as his whole world came to a halt. He looked at her, really looked. Face flushed all the way down to her chest, her hands gripping his shoulders, as she looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. The straps of her bra were no longer on her shoulders, but hanging off her arms. He could see the marks on her chest beginning to redden, and at least he knew he’d have a reminder of him  _on her_ until he returned.

She was  _every fantasy he’d ever had_  embodied in one person.

“Fuck” he breathed, his lips parted as he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. “Can I…” he began, his voice lower than he could ever remember it being. “I want to…” he said, not able to verbalize correctly, but _God, he wanted to touch her._ “Help you?”

“Yes,” she said, licking her lips slowly  _“Please.”_

It was all the answer he needed. He shifted them again, so that she was laying against the cushions again and he sat up again. Marinette leaned back on her elbows, lifting up to look at him, blue eyes a mixture of sheer arousal and bashful nervousness. They were exploring the unknown.

Her lips were parted and her blue eyes looked at him attentively. Adrien ran his hands up her legs and her hips, hypnotized by the way the muscles in her torso moved, her breathing shallow and fast. His hands hovered over the button of her jeans and he looked at her, silently asking for permission before proceeding. She nodded and looked as his hands popped the button open, the zipper sliding down easily. He began tugging down the fabric and she raised her hips to help him, pushing them down with one of her hands as well, until they were further down her hips that he could peel them off, leaving her in a pair of flowery print underwear and her purple bra.  

He hoped he would never forget this image.

“Mari” he began, not trusting his voice right now as his fingers touched the edge of her underwear, his fingers sliding slowly under the lacey band of her panties.  

 _“Please.”_ Her hand closed on his wrist and guided him, fingers finally slipping under the fabric of her panties. Oh  _God¸_ she was so wet. Adrien felt his blood pumping on his ears, and the whole world could have crashed around him and he wouldn’t have cared. He moved his finger against heated flesh, his green eyes focused on her face.

He knew what he was supposed to do here, he wasn’t stupid. Porn was a thing and he had plenty screens where to watch it unsupervised. But somehow, even while the seedy videos he’d stumbled upon during his late night browsing had clearly showed what he should do… he was still unsure. He just didn’t want to do anything wrong.

His movements were inexperienced, and he was looking for any kind of cue from her. Her body moved, and he knew he’d done something right.  _“Mmm”_ her eyes fluttered closed, a shaky breath escaping her lips.

He couldn’t have that, he wanted to  _see her_. “Don’t close your eyes,” he whispered, “ _look at me_.”

Her eyes opened, and she looked at him under dark lashes, “Don’t stop” she begged, her hips moving against his fingers, awkwardly trying to set a rythm between his movements and what she was _feeling._ “Oh God,  _yes_ ” she whimpered as he finally managed to reach the right pressure she wanted.

He kissed her, quieting down her moaning, and because he wasn’t sure he could hold on to his sanity if he kept looking at her. His long fingers moved, his index finger finally finding her entrance. The tip of his finger teased, pressing against her but not going in, as he adjusted his hand so that his thumb would keep on rubbing against her clit. “You’re so beautiful” he said, before he let his finger finally go into her.

She practically sobbed, her hips bucking against his hand and he quickly covered her mouth with his, an attempt to quiet down her moans.  _“Shhh”_ he whispered against her lips, “you have to be quiet”. They couldn’t risk getting caught right now.

She nodded and panted, moving against his hand. He got the hint and began moving faster, his finger sinking in and out of her, as his thumb pressed lightly against her clit.

“Ahh!” she moaned, before her own hand flew to her lips; but he could still hear her moans, and it was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard. “Almost…” she panted, writhing under him.

He could see that, her breathing was quicker than before, her eyes were tightly closed; and he could  _feel_  it on his fingers. He continued his ministrations, his eyes glued to the way her face contorted, pleasure evident, as her back arched and her fingers dug into his shoulder almost painfully.

“Adrien” she panted, falling over the edge at last, and he roughly crashed his lips to her, greedily drinking in every moan, every little pant that  came out of her lips; feeling a surge of a primal instinct taking over every neve ending in his body. He’d done this; he’d made her come. His hand kept moving against her shuddering body, only stopping when she finally collapsed back into the chaise, a dazed look on her face. “That was…” she whispered, eyes still closed as the hints of a smile tugged the corner of her lips upwards.

“Good?”

 _“Very”_ she said, before her eyes opened, realizing that while she was sated, he still had a bit of an issue going on. “But… you…” she eyed at his lap, his erection painfully obvious.

Adrien shook his head, he was harder than he’d ever dared to be around her, and while his whole body was screaming at him to let her touch him… he knew he was going to last two seconds and come in his pants like the pathetic love struck boy he was. He’d rather save himself from the indignity. “I’m fine” he said, kissing her softly “… you’ve given me  _plenty_  today.”

 Besides, they should probably wind down so he could drop down and enter through the home’s front door at last. “I should probably… arrive soon.” Once he got his heartbeats under control, of course… he would enter the house through the front door, like the good young man the Dupains believed him to be.  

“But…” she argued, she wanted to touch  _him. “I_ was going to make this up to  _you_ ” she reminded him.

“Oh, you did” he said, a mirthful glint playing in his green eyes. He’d have enough material to keep him  _warm_ during the lonely nights ahead. “I might even take more gigs outside if this is the sendoff I get” he joked.

“Don’t you  _dare”_ she said _,_ still a boneless heap against the cushions, but she smiled nonetheless. Adrien reached for his shirt and placed it over her shoulders to keep her warm, settling back on the chair and pulling her against him, a small smile appearing on his face when she curled up on his side, her breathing still shaky.

He was okay. Adrien would just need a couple more minutes before he could actually try and be functional again. 


	2. Hers

Chapter 2: Hers. 

 **Rating.** This is porn. 

She usually liked watching him work.

It wasn’t just the fact that it was absolutely fascinating to see the world of fashion editorial photography  _at work;_ she absolutely loved watching him move. There was an elegance to the way he moved and the artist in her loved watching it. 

They’d been dating for a while now, and Adrien made it a point to take her to as many of his fashion appointments as he could; at least the ones in Paris. Whether it was a fashion show, a photoshoot or something along those lines. It was a part of his world, and Marinette was happy to be by his side. Just…  _not today._

They were in a fancy studio, in the middle of downtown Paris. It was a large place, and while it looked old… considering who the owner was, it was likely a decoration choice. The famed photographer had been hired to do the photoshoot for Gabriel’s latest perfume. It was a new line, clearly more in touch with the label’s younger demographic. They had a black car, a _Corvette_ from what Marinette could see on the hood, but as to the year, it was anyone’s guess.  

Marinette was settled on a small chair, making sure to stay out of the way and waiting for the actual photoshoot to start.

This particular line was all about youthful rebellion, and Adrien’s wardrobe was meant to  _clearly_ represent that. And he could _definitely_ pull off the look.

 “Make up!” The photographer called and a small group of people crowded him, fussing with his hair and applying different types of make up on his face and neck. Adrien took it like a pro, and soon enough, they had crafted a look of perfect disarray, skin perfect and hair just messy enough to remind her of his bedhead look. He thanked the team, a gentle smile on his face before he was directed to the front of the camera.

But once he stepped in front of the camera, it was like he turned into a whole different person. You see, Adrien Agreste might have had some insecurities, but the way he looked was not one of them. He leaned against the antique car, his thumbs hooked on her pockets, looking like the poster boy for bad decisions and youthful mistakes, all ripped jeans and leather jacket.

And yes, he was  _all man_  today.Because while he was still barely eighteen years old, there were no traces of the sweet boy who cuddled her on his room’s sofa as they watched a movie. This was not her  _silly cat,_ who loved to make her groan with stupid puns and jokes _._ This was  _Adrien Agreste_ , and he knew how to get engines going with a simple look.  

She wanted to get him alone.  _Now._

Marinette shifted in her seat, biting her lower lip thoughtfully as she listened to the camera clicking. The photographer called out more instructions but she couldn’t find it in her to care just what the photographer was saying. Adrien turned a sexy smolder to her, holding her glance with a cheeky determination before switching his pose, taking off his jacket, the movements slow and deliberate, allowing the camera to catch him in different angles as he did so. His eyes caught hers for a second, the corners of his lips turning up in a seductive smirk, before he continued following the instructions shouted at him.

He was a  _tease_.

The only downside after they found out each other’s identities, was that her schoolgirl crush on Adrien provided the blond with ammunition he definitely not needed. He could read her easily enough to just know when her mind was could read her well enough to know when his simple behavior was turning on, and he dialed up the charm;  _knowing_ the effect it had on her.

And these past few days, they had to keep everything _,_ under control, because… well. He couldn’t have marks on him; and while their explorations had not quite gone  _all the way,_  Adrien had become well acquainted with her anatomy, and would rarely leave her  _be_  until she was an incoherent boneless mess besides, under, or over him. And well, their little experience together had proven that Marinette sometimes forgot how to keep her _control._ And no, they didn’t need anyone on staff looking at them with amused looks on their faces as they covered a hickey or a scratch mark.

It happened once and Marinette was not going to live through that again. 

But the bottom line was this:  _Marinette was frustrated._ And the fact that Adrien was looking disgustingly sexy was not helping her in the slightest. This was ridiculous, she should not be  _this_ hot and bothered by just watching him work.  _Get a hold of yourself Marinette._   

And no, she didn’t mean it  _that way_  either.

Adrien leaned against the studio wall, and began walking around, simply moving and allowing the photographer to get a few close ups as he posed, sparing a couple of glances at her, his green eyes sparkling when they met hers. Well, she could see why the photographers didn’t mind her being here. Clearly her presence was useful to get some very good shots of Adrien, even if the price was her  _sanity._

Marinette could tell that he knew exactly what he was doing, since his smile turned absolutely wicked, which the photographer loved, congratulating the blond on a perfect shoot.

She turned away, going to the refreshments table and drinking some water because she was thirsty in more ways than she could count. She leaned against the table as carelessly as she could and pretended to fiddle with her cellphone. Yup. Acting casual.

His hands slid across her waist, and his lips brushed her ears as he whispered, “Bored, Princess?” his arms pulled her close to him, before his hands slid down to her hips, squeezing just enough to cause her to focus straight on his stupid seductive face.  

That  _asshole_.

“I’m okay” she said, hating the fact that her voice seemed huskier than it should have been, and fully aware that she couldn’t very well kiss away the smug look on his face; lest they’d have to reapply make up… delaying the photoshoot’s end by even more time. 

And she really wanted to get him  _out of here._ She needed to regain her power in this relationship. She  _needed to wipe that smirk off of his face._

“Adrien, we’re back on” Adrien hummed, and kissed her, lingering just enough for her to want  _more,_ “We’re almost done,” he said “we’ll be out of here in no time.”  He squeezed her lightly again and jogged back towards the prep team for a touch up.

Oh God. Skinny jeans,  _seriously?_

They were done after that, and Adrien had changed back into his clothes. For a couple of minutes, Marinette mourned the loss of the jeans, but the look on Adrien’s eyes made her think that it was probably better that he was wearing his classic fit. They’d be far easier to tangle with.

He led her to the limo, his hand planted firmly on her waist, both of them in absolute silence as the car finally began moving.

Adrien’s hand reached for the button that closed the partition, the small divider going up slowly, and the buzzing of it closing was the only sound between them. Marinette bit her lower lip expectantly, her blue eyes following the progress until it was completely shut. This was her chance. 

“So…” he began, but Marinette refused to let him get any other words in; he had  _lost_  his speaking privileges for now. She pounced, crawling onto his lap, straddling his lap before beginning her hostile takeover of his mouth. She licked his lower lip, before her tongue tangled with his. He surrendered immediately, allowing her to take everythingshe wanted, giving back just as much as she did.

She moaned into his mouth and took the chance to take over; one of his hands fisting on her loose her hair, just hard enough to make her tilt her head back, giving him access to her throat, “Did you like the shoot?” he smirked against her skin, before sucking on the spot above her pulse, earning a breathy moan from his girlfriend.

“Ass,” she mumbled, grinding her hips against his  _harshly,_ feeling the moan that left his lips go straight to her core. “That.  _Was_.  _Not_.  _Nice_.” She punctuated each word grinding her hips against him harshly, the rough fabric of his jeans feeling like heaven against her feverish skin. Marinette could  _feel_ the effect she had on him, feeling him harden against her, and it made her  _drunk with power._

His response was what she’d expected; his eyes closed and his hands gripped her hips as his breathing grew ragged. She  _loved it._ He was always so in control, that she  _wanted_ to make him  _lose it_.

His hands slid from her hips, down the curve of her ass, squeezing the soft flesh with a low moan. “I want you so fucking bad,” he growled, his hips bucking against hers, pulling her face back to his, sucking her lower lip into his mouth; before his tongue began exploring her mouth, drinking in every sigh and every moan. 

She gave his tongue a hard suck before pulling away, thoroughly enjoying the strangled noise coming out of his lips. She licked her lips slowly, fully aware of how his eyes followed the motion,  _“Good.”_ She muttered, her lips trailing down his neck, licking his Adam’s apple, before sucking on his collarbone, scraping her teeth against his skin, relishing in the shudder it elicited from him. “I want you too.”

He reached to the back of her dress, his eyes glancing at her for approval, as his fingers touched over the back zipper on her pink dress. “Oh God yes” she said “ _Please_ ”. He wasted no time in pulling it down , pushing the fabric over her shoulders until it bunched around her waist.  

He began kissing down her chest, alternating sucks and licks against her skin, and Marinette forgot about her  _mission_  for a while, her eyes closed as she allowed him to brand her. She’d wear a scarf if she had to, as long as he kept doing that, she didn’t care.

 _“We’re five minutes away from the mansion.”_ The driver’s voice came through the intercom, and the two of them broke apart with a startled hiss.

Her breathing was ragged, and she reached for his face, kissing him roughly, sucking his lower hip into her mouth harshly, and releasing it with a wet  _pop,_ before leaning to whisper. “Tell him to keep driving.” She needed some more time.  

“Can you keep driving for a bit?” Adrien asked, doing his best to keep his voice steady, a task that was rather difficult considering that his girlfriend was half naked and writhing on his lap.

The answer from the driver’s seat was an affirmative grunt and Adrien let go of the button; his attention quickly diverted towards Marinette. His fingers trailed up from the inside of her thigh and her hips bucked solely on reflex. “Nggh” she groaned, once his hands fully disappeared under the skirt of her dress;  _finally_  making contact with slick  _wanting_  flesh.

“God” he muttered, his voice “you’re so wet.” Marinette bit at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, drawing out a low moan from his lips as she tried to keep her cool.  

 _God damnit._ But she had a plan, and no matter how this cat of hers wanted to  _distract her from it,_  she was going to have him as crazy as he’d made her. “Wait, no.” she said, her hand softly tugging on his wrist. His eyebrows shot up in question, probably wondering if he’d done something wrong. She grinned and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. “ _Later.”_

She melted off of his lap, kneeling on the floor in between his legs, biting her lower lip before saying, “My turn.” She said, palming the bulge on his pants, squeezing softly as her other hand reached for his belt buckle, her movements slow and deliberate,

“You… uh” he said, clearly conflicted between pushing against her hand, in search of  _some sort of relief,_ and giving her the  _choice._  “You don’t have to…”

“I  _want to.”_ she said, her lips quirking up in a dangerous grin. “May I?” He simply nodded his answer and she grinned again, pulling his zipper down and tugging on his jeans, both of them moving, until they pooled around his ankles, leaving him in only his boxers. She tugged at them, too; her blue eyes a mixture of curiosity and arousal and Adrien thought he was going to  _die_ if she didn’t touch him soon.

“Tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” she said, her voice soft as she gripped his cock with a soft hand. Adrien leaned back against the seat, keeping his hands firmly planted against it as he watched attentively. His lips were parted and he exhaled a shaky breath as she pumped him.

Her touch was careful and she was just  _wonderful,_ but Adrien felt like he was going to  _cry_ if she didn’t grip him harder. His hand closed over hers, tightening her hold over him, his head falling back against the headrest, moaning. Despite the fact that it was him moving her hand, the feel of her dainty little fingers against sensitive flesh was enough to drive him crazy.

Marinette was definitely a quick learner, and his help was no longer needed, since she kept on moving, continuing the rhythm, her attention focused on his face. His eyes were shut tightly and his lips parted, his labored breathing letting her know that she was actually not botching this up entirely.

“Adrien,” She said, her voice firm, “ _Look at me.”_ She didn’t wait for him to open his eyes before she licked the tip of his cock, her blue eyes staring right at him as she watched for his reactions.

He was going to die. Right here in this limo, and it would be her fault. His green eyes shot open when he felt something  _warm_ and  _wet oh so wet_ touch him and he could have come right there and then; if it wasn’t because he wanted to stretch this moment for as long as he could.  

She was wonderful; just pure wickedness. Which contrasted so much with her appearance, her pale skin peppered with soft freckles across the bridge of her nose were the image of pureness and innocence, but the way she looked up at him, _knowing_ just what she was doing to him was sin. She leaned forward, and her devious little tongue licked him from base to tip, like he was her favorite brand of popsicle.

“Marinette…” he began, before she took him into her mouth and he lost all ability to speak coherently. “Fuuh.” he groaned, his hands gripping the arm rest, doing everything in his power not to buck harder against her face. Because he was a  _fucking_   _gentleman_.

She added her hands to the mixture, pumping his shaft as she kept on sucking, and Adrien was  _floating_. “You’re  _fucking_  amazing” he breathed, struggling to keep his eyes open, if only to be able to have the memory of her head bobbing up and down on his cock etched into his brain forever. Marinette hummed her answer, the vibration bringing him closer and closer to the edge, and her blue eyes twinkled, as she looked up at him,  _clearly_ proud of herself.

He leaned back against the seat again, not even bothering the repress his moans by now, heavy lidded eyes watching her move on him. He was just  _so close._ She winked up at him, her eyes absolutely devious as she quickened her efforts, humming against him; savoring the sounds she was able to get from him.

“I’m…” his eyes opened wide, looking at Marinette, ready to push her off, but she held on, and it was too late for him to warn her  _properly_. His orgasm hit him before he was even able to say anything to her, nevertheless,  _warn her_ , and he came in her mouth. There was a clear moment of hesitation in her face, but in the end she swallowed, making a small displeased sound in the back of her throat.

Adrien made a strangled sound, scrambling to get her something to drink, but she was on top of it; thankfully, because Adrien was  _useless right now_. She opened the small in car cooler and got a small water bottle out. “You… I…” He stuttered, not quite sure _what_ to say. He had  _not_ expected her to swallow.  

Marinette opened the bottle, swallowing large gulps of water to get the taste out, “I really didn’t think _that_ through” she said, as stray droplets of water trickled down her neck. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before clearing her throat. 

“I’m sorry” he said, reaching for his pants, adjusting himself back into his jeans with a hiss, before buckling himself up and leaning back against the head rest, exhaling loudly.

Marinette laughed, adjusting her dress before crawling back onto her boyfriend’s lap; feeling extremely proud of the dazed look on his face. “Help me?” She asked, turning her back to him, and he obliged, zipping up the dress for her.

“You are amazing.” he breathed out, his arms lazily wrapping around her waist as she snuggled against his shoulder. “I was not expecting  _that.”_

“That was payback for  _before_ ,” She pointed out.

“That’s not how payback  _works_.”

“I got what I wanted, didn’t I?” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, and he raised his eyebrow at her. “Also,” she said “we probably should get out of this car soon.” They had been driving for a  _while now._

“ _Right_.” Adrien said, his hand reaching for the intercom above them. “Uh…Can you take us to…” he turned to Marinette, one eyebrow quirked up in question.

“Your house.” she whispered, “You can try and show me how payback _works.”_

His eyes widened, her words holding promises of unspeakable things to come,  Adrien pressed the intercom and spoke, “The mansion. We’re going to the mansion.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done updating my posts on AO3 :) I hope you enjoy.


End file.
